


Home

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex continue their relationship, but as usual, things aren't always easy - unplanned events often happen.  Follows the events in "Secrets Revealed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

## Home

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Clark and Lex continue their relationship, but as usual, things aren't always easy - unplanned events often happen. Follows the events in "Secrets Revealed" - Second in the 'Alternate Universe' series detailing the start of the Kent-Luthor clan. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Notes_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

In the week since Clark Kent had woken up in bed with his former best friend, the two had spent more time apart than together. As expected, every local newspaper, including a few of the national tabloids, had run the story of Lex Luthor and his new young lover, emphasizing the possibility that the two had begun their intimate relationship long before Clark had reached the age of sexual consent. 

Lionel had wasted no time putting his new plan into action, stoking the rumors with speculation of his own regarding how obsessed his son had always been with Clark Kent. He implied, rather blatantly, that Lex had likely taken advantage of Clark's naivet. As a result of both the negative press and Lionel's machinations, LexCorp stock prices fell drastically, overwhelming Lex at work, as he had to deal with the inevitable backwash from his stockholders and board. 

Lex had also been focused on investigating the origins of the young man Clark knew only as 'Conner'. Lex distinctly remembered running into the young man one day when he had been at the university. He had used the excuse of meeting with one of the university's researchers, but his true objective in being there was to 'accidentally' run into Clark. Conner had been obviously uncomfortable in Lex's presence, but Lex had dismissed the reaction at the time. It was now blatantly obvious that Lex's feelings for Clark had blinded him to the threat that the young man had been. 

The only thing Lex had been able to find out so far was that Conner hadn't existed in Metropolis before the last semester. He had transferred into Metropolis U., and had quickly intimated himself into Clark's life. So far, not a trace of the young man, or the mystery photographer, had been found. 

With all of this going on, Clark and Lex had been able to spend very little time together in what ideally should have been the honeymoon period of their relationship. In fact, besides two dinners and a few stolen kisses, the pair hadn't truly had any time alone. Clark intended for all that to change tonight. 

* * *

Clark closed the door to Lex's penthouse behind him, stowing his passcard in the pocket of his jeans. He turned back to see Jonathan and Martha standing rather awkwardly in the foyer, and barely prevented himself from rolling his eyes. 

Lex had invited Clark and the Kents to attend the LexCorp winter gala, which would be held tonight in the grand ballroom at LexCorp Towers. It would be Clark and Lex's official coming out as a couple before the eyes of Metropolis society. Lex had been insistent that Jonathan and Martha attend as well, asking that the family meet him at the penthouse before the party so that they could discuss Lex's plan for putting a more positive spin on his and Clark's relationship in the public eye. 

"Are you sure that it's okay for us to just let ourselves in like this, Clark?" Jonathan questioned quietly. 

"Your father is right, sweetie," Martha agreed. "Lex didn't expect us until later this afternoon. Maybe we should..." 

"Look, Mom, Dad... Lex's secretary told me that he already left work, but that he had to take care of some other business. Lex gave me this passcard last week and informed security to give me access at any time. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want me here." Clark strode past his parents and entered what proved to be an understated, comfortably outfitted living room. "Wow, this is totally not what I expected." 

Clark and Lex's friendship had been so strained since Clark had started Metropolis University that Clark had never actually been to the penthouse himself before tonight. He thought it was a very good omen that he had felt an immediate sense of comfort and home as he walked in. From what he could see of the living area so far, it shared none of the pretentiousness of the castle, which had been decorated by Lionel's minions. Clark gestured for his parents to sit on one of the sofas, and smiled. "Why don't I go see if I can find us some sodas while we..." 

Clark stopped mid-sentence as his superhearing picked up on two low voices coming from down the hallway, one of which was Lex's... 

" _Oh_ , _yeah_ _Lex_ , _like_ _that_. _Harder_ , _harder_." 

" _Jesus_ , _you're_ _so_ _demanding_. _There_ , _is_ _that_ _better_?" 

" _Oh_ , _oh_ , _yeah_." 

Reflexively, Clark switched to x-ray vision, and the walls between him and what had to be Lex's bedroom, melted away. What he saw caused him to gasp. Lex's skeleton was positioned on top of the woman he was with, lying between her spread thighs, with one of her legs hooked over his shoulder. 

Clark stumbled back into a table, not even hearing his parents' worry-laden questions. Even his superspeed wasn't quick enough to stop the vase that had adorned the table from crashing to the floor. 

"You're right. We should just leave," he muttered, brushing past Jonathan and Martha and heading for the door. Just as his hand closed over the doorknob, he heard Lex's breathy voice coming from the hall. 

"Clark? Is that you? I didn't expect you for a couple of..." Lex trailed off immediately when he saw Clark poised to leave the apartment. "Where are you going?" 

Clark schooled away his emotions and forced himself to turn back to Lex. He had expected to find Lex hastily pulling on a robe, and was somewhat perplexed to see that Lex was fully clothed in grey fleece pants and a light grey t-shirt. "I... um..." 

Before Clark could continue, a young woman in a wheelchair, also dressed casually, rolled into view. "We thought we heard something out here. You must be the Kents. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lex talks almost non-stop about you both. And Clark, it's very good to see you again," she continued, turning towards Clark with a beaming smile. 

Clark couldn't seem to make his tongue work to formulate a reply, but his hand automatically raised to shake the young woman's proffered one, his farm-raised politeness kicking in even though he still wasn't clear exactly what was going on. 

"You two know each other? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lex inquired of the woman as he leaned in to softly kiss Clark's cheek, wrapping his arm around Clark's waist. 

The young woman rolled her eyes and snorted. "I don't tell you everything, Lex. Clark interviewed me about my cancer research for the university newspaper last year." 

"I wasn't aware that you and Lex even knew each other, much less that you were..." Clark blurted out, blushing furiously when he realized how possessive his tone was. "I-I mean..." 

She smirked. "I've known Lex since he was sixteen years old. We first met when he strolled into my biochem lab at Gotham U. like he owned the place." 

Lex snorted inelegantly, ignoring the young woman's teasing, and instead turned towards his lover's parents. "Mister and Mrs. Kent, I'm glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce one of my good friends, and the head of Cadmus Labs, Miss Barbara Gordon." 

While the Kents and Barbara were exchanging greetings, Clark's parents both shooting their son worried glances, Lex turned his attention back to Clark, and was surprised to find his lover standing stiffly and avoiding his gaze. "Clark, is everything okay?" 

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake our coming here. We didn't mean to interrupt anything," Clark mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it, Clark," Lex soothed, still blissfully unaware of what Clark thought he had witnessed. "We were just getting a bit of work done. But we're all through." 

Clark's eyes flashed with anger and hurt, as he met Lex's gaze. "Is that what they're calling it now?" 

Barbara's eyes widened with comprehension, and she offered Clark an understanding smile. "Lex, I think that Clark might have gotten the wrong impression." 

"About what?" Lex questioned, staring between his lover and Barbara, genuinely confused. 

"You can be so dense sometimes," she replied softly, rolling her eyes. "He must have seen us together in the bedroom, or overheard us." 

"And...?" Lex asked, exasperated at the fact that he had no earthly idea what the hell was going on in his own living room. 

Barbara leveled a stern gaze at Lex. "I believe my exact words were, 'Oh, yeah Lex, like that. Harder, harder.'" 

Lex blinked for only a moment, before his eyes widened just as Martha and Jonathan both gasped as they obviously reached the same conclusion Clark had earlier. Immediately, Lex turned to Clark, taking one of his lover's hands into his own, even as the other reached up to cradle Clark's face, forcing the younger man's gaze up to meet his. "Oh God, Clark, no... Barbara and I are not together like that. We weren't having sex." 

"Lex, I know what I saw," Clark murmured, embarrassed to find hot tears already pricking at his eyes. 

"What you saw, Clark, was Lex helping me to do my daily exercises. The physical therapist that has been working with me is out of town this weekend, and it's imperative that I be at my best tonight. Lex has been good enough to help me out." 

Lex motioned for the Kents to take seats on the sofa, even as he guided Clark over to the loveseat directly across from them. "Barbara and I are just friends, Clark. I swear it. We've never been anything more than that. She's the person I was talking about when I mentioned that I might have a sure fire way to prevent people from thinking that you and I have been involved in a relationship since you were underage. Unfortunately, to make it work so the public believes it, Barbara and I would have to pretend to have been lovers prior to our getting together. I can see now that won't be an option. We'll just have to find another way," Lex reassured softly, leaning in to press a tender kiss against Clark's lips. "I won't have you wondering if it was ever more than an act." 

Clark's arms came up to wrap tightly around Lex, his shoulders relaxing as he blew out a breath. He looked over Lex's shoulder, meeting Barbara's eyes, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did." 

"Don't be sorry. Believe me if it had been a week ago, and any other woman than me in Lex's bed, I'm quite sure it would have been exactly what you thought it was," she stated honestly. 

Lex moved away from Clark slightly, turning around so he could see his friend's face, and glared at her. "Not making a good case for me here, Barbara." 

"Merely stating the truth," Barbara replied, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Honestly, Clark, you don't have anything to worry about. Lex here is hopelessly in love with you. He hasn't even given anyone a glance since the two of you got together." 

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Clark mumbled against Lex's shoulder. "It's just been such a long week, and I've missed you so much. I know you've been busy with work, though. I feel like a complete idiot." 

"Hey, Clark, you're not the only one. Being away from you has been hard on me as well. But you do understand that the reason I've been so busy this week is to get things in line so that Lionel can't hurt us? This isn't about LexCorp." Lex snorted and smirked. "Well, all right, maybe part of it is about LexCorp, but only in that it secures our future. I'd gladly give it all up for a chance to have you." 

"I know that, and I do trust you." Clark squared his shoulders, lifting his head so he could meet Barbara's gaze. "So, what's the plan?" 

Barbara shrugged. "We're quite sure that during our press conference tonight the topic of your relationship will arise. Lex and I have spent a great deal of time together over the last few months, and people have naturally assumed that we're together already. I'm going to categorically state that the reason we kept our relationship casual was that Lex has been pining away over his unrequited love for you for years. Although, honestly, I think that merely seeing Lex interact positively with your parents will go a long way to convincing people that you weren't a couple while you were still a minor." 

"And it doesn't bother you that you'd be lying?" Jonathan inquired. He had been watching quietly, but couldn't help but speak up at the blas way the young woman was speaking of lying to protect Lex. Jonathan wasn't quite sure what to make of the young woman, but knowing Lex's track record with females, he wasn't sure that involving one of Lex's friends was the best option. 

"I've had to do much more to protect the people I care about, Mister Kent," Barbara stated cryptically. "Lex is very important to me. I've watched him struggle to wrest his way out from under Lionel's thumb without resorting to his father's tactics. I've had to sit by and watch as Lionel had Lex drugged, wrongly institutionalized, poisoned, and Lord knows what else, and he didn't have to pay the consequences for any of it. I watched Lex try to drown himself in woman after woman when all he ever wanted was your son, Mister Kent. If I have a chance to make their road a little bit easier because of a couple lies, then I have no problem with it. I owe Lex my life. Tell me you wouldn't lie to protect someone you care for." 

Barbara met Jonathan's gaze unflinchingly, and the man had no choice but to nod his agreement. He would be a complete hypocrite not to agree with her when he had spent the majority of his life hiding Clark's secrets and lying to everyone around them, encouraging his son to do the same. 

"This is more than just about Clark and I, Mister Kent," Lex interjected into the tense silence. "The research that we're undertaking at Cadmus is just too important to allow Lionel to get his hands on it. And that's exactly what will happen if LexCorp's stock continues to fall. Lionel will make a takeover bid for the company. We have to sway the court of public opinion, and I truly think this plan is our best shot." 

"Lex, is this the research you were mentioning to me last week?" Clark questioned quietly. "With... with the meteor rock?" 

Martha gasped. "Y-you're doing what?" 

"It's not at all what you think," Lex hastened to reassure both Jonathan and Martha, who were obviously trying to remain calm, even as they couldn't help but wonder if their worst fears about Lex were still going to come to light. "I give you my word." 

A week ago, Lex Luthor's word wouldn't have meant a great deal, but now, as Martha's eyes met Lex's pleading azure gaze, she needed to believe in the trust that they had placed in Lex to help them protect their son. Squeezing Jonathan's hand gently in reassurance, Martha nodded for Lex to continue. 

"I was going to wait and surprise you with this at the party, but I think given your concerns that it would be a bit more appropriate for you to see this now." Lex turned to Barbara with a pleading look. "I know I've asked you to keep this secret, even from your family, but do you mind?" 

"You make the rules here, Lex. If not for you, this wouldn't even be possible." 

Lex squeezed Clark's hand reassuringly, before standing and moving behind Barbara's chair. He locked the wheels, and then moved around to her side. Gently, as she pushed up, he helped guide her to her feet. As soon as she was steady, she nodded to Lex and he stepped away from her as she took several shaky steps forward. 

"You've got to forgive me, I'm a bit stiff. I'm trying to hold off on taking my dose of muscle relaxants until right before the party." 

"Barbara is the first human that we tested our research on." Seeing Jonathan's gaze narrowing, Lex hastened to reassure the older man. "Fully backed by the FDA, EPA, and any other government agency we could think of. We developed a formula that can re-grow nerve endings. Barbara has been undergoing the treatments for almost six months now, as well as going through intensive physical therapy. She receives her last full dose of the treatment today, and then will have to take small monthly follow-up doses for the next year. After that, she should be fully cured of the nerve damage caused to her spinal cord." 

Clark was staring at Barbara's midsection so intently that Lex knew instinctively that Clark must be x-raying her spinal area. "And it really healed her?" Clark asked quietly, his voice tremulous. "All I've ever known the green rock to do is to wreak havoc with everyone's lives." 

Lex assisted Barbara back to her chair, and then resumed his place next to Clark as he responded. "Not when you remove the outer layers, and only use the core. If you do that, all of the potentially harmful side effects are stripped away. Be honest, Clark. Even in its natural state, not all of the effects are bad. Some of the mutations that occurred because of natural exposure are pretty amazing, like my body's ability to heal itself so quickly. What was wrong was how the people chose to use the remarkable gifts they had been given." 

"I suppose so," Clark agreed, his tone saying something much different. 

"Regardless, these are not random occurrences here. We've controlled for every variable we can think of, and we've been able to replicate our clinical trials enough for the FDA to approve the drug treatment. With proper application, the meteor rock solution enables the body to heal itself from major traumas." 

Lex reached out to the coffee table in front of him and extracted a vial of almost florescent green liquid from the briefcase which Clark hadn't even noticed until now. Clark panicked for just a moment as Lex held the vial out to him, before realizing that the glowing green substance inside had no ill effect on him at all. Blinking, he held out his hand to accept the offered substance, as Martha and Jonathan gasped simultaneously for the second time that night. 

Clark rolled the vial around in his fingertips, looking up and meeting both of his parents' worried gazes with a brilliant smile before turning his face toward Lex, who allowed himself a smug smile in return. 

"All the smaller stones have been destroyed," Lex continued. "I had the entire county excavated. Barbara and I have the remaining rocks stored in a vault that General Lane has helped us to staff with a private security force of elite, top clearance, former military personnel. LexCorp has the sole contract to refine the ore, and for the first year, we've also got the exclusive patent on creating the drug therapy. To my knowledge, no one, especially my father, has any access to the meteorite - at least the green rock," Lex qualified. "I can't speak for the red meteors, although I would suspect that my father has access to a supply of those. My major focus has been cleaning up the green meteorite, since we know that there are adverse effects from prolonged exposure." 

Martha's eyes were transfixed by the amazing sight of her son holding a vial of liquid kryptonite without becoming ill. Lex had effectively neutralized the threat that they had been dealing with for years. If Lex was right, and he had cleaned up all the raw meteorites, then Clark no longer had an Achilles' heel. She still had some concerns, but she was even more confident that they had been right to place their trust in Lex Luthor. 

Martha smiled warmly at Lex, relaxing into the sofa cushions. "This treatment is strictly for paralysis victims?" she inquired. 

"Any illness that can be treated by nerve regeneration. We have developed protocols for at least fifty known illnesses or injuries so far, and we're adding more every day," Barbara supplied. 

"How does it work?" Clark asked. 

"Well, in my case, a small surgical port was placed right in the small of my back so that the substance can be injected directly into the affected area. Beyond that initial procedure, which most insurance companies will cover, the treatments can be administered by a minimally trained family member or friend." Barbara squinted up at the clock on the far wall. "In fact, I'm due for my treatment about now. Would you like to do the honors, Clark?" 

Clark finally looked up from the vial in his hand, grinning broadly. "Yeah, I would." 

Lex showed Clark how to draw up the liquid into a syringe he removed from his briefcase, and instructed Clark on how to give the injection. Barbara turned slightly in her chair so that Clark could have easier access to her back. After Clark had finished giving her the surprisingly easy injection, he returned to his place beside Lex on the loveseat. 

Lex nodded towards Barbara pointedly. "The results are almost immediate. It's amazing to _see_ ," he emphasized, hinting for Clark to use his abilities to watch what was happening inside Barbara's spine. "We've given Barbara an MRI while she's undergoing the treatment, and you can literally watch the synapses firing." 

"Wow," Clark breathed out, staring in amazement at Barbara as he watched the nerves growing and pulsing to life in her spinal column. "The meteors actually can do some good." 

"Not just good, Clark... phenomenal." 

* * *

Barbara had left for her own apartment in LexCorp Towers not long after her treatment, having noticed that there were only a couple hours before they had to be ready for the party. The door had barely closed behind her before both of Clark's parents began peppering Lex with questions. 

"It's an amazing thing you've done here, Lex, but what about the side effects?" 

"Or the potential for someone to get hold of that stored meteor rock." 

"What about...?" 

"I'll answer all your concerns in a moment," Lex promised before turning towards Clark. "Clark, could you head into the kitchen and get the tray that Helga left out for us? She has sodas too, but personally I'm going for something a bit stronger. Anyone joining me?" 

Jonathan nodded in agreement, and so Lex moved to the bar, pouring scotches for both Clark's father and himself, while he directed Clark towards the kitchen. Once they were all settled with their drinks and snacks, Lex took a deep breath and prepared to answer the Kents' expected concerns. 

"Cadmus has already addressed all of your concerns. Twenty-five percent of the profits from the sale of the medication are going to go directly into helping those who have been either affected adversely during the meteor storm, or by the drug therapy itself. We've already helped at least ten people who developed meta-human abilities due to kryptonite exposure. Each one of them has recovered, and in many cases, been able to return to a normal life." Lex could see Clark's expression tightening at the mention of the meteor shower, and he linked his fingers with Clark's in reassurance. "You aren't responsible, Clark. I'm convinced that the kryptonite negatively interacted with our atmosphere, which is what made the outer layers so unstable. Do you honestly think your birth parents would have sent you with a substance that could potentially harm you? I think these rocks were meant to be a gift to our planet." 

"You really think so?" Clark breathed out, his eyes shining with hope. 

"Really." Lex bumped his shoulder against Clark's. "And, so far, on every human and animal subject we've tested the serum on, the results have been positive. There have only been one or two cases where the treatment hasn't worked. In those instances, nothing negative happened, and there wasn't any further decline with the patients, the nerves simply did not regenerate. If that should happen once the treatment is on the open market, we're promising consumers money-back guarantees if their situation isn't markedly improved after therapy." 

Jonathan was somewhat mollified by not only Lex's answers, but his forthrightness as well. However, one thing was still bothering him. "Lex, I don't want to take anything away from your accomplishments. What you've done is amazing. You're giving people their lives back, but I can't help but be concerned though about you amassing this stockpile of something that can harm Clark." 

"Dad," Clark warned. 

Jonathan reached up a hand to forestall his son's attempt to defend his friend and lover. "Son, I'm not saying that Lex would use them against you. If you recall, I'm the one who outed your abilities to him." Jonathan met Lex's eyes, letting the young billionaire see the sincerity of his statement. "I trust him. However, I don't trust his father." 

Lex smiled brilliantly at Jonathan for a moment, still awed by the Kent patriarch's trust in him, before answering Jonathan's concern. "Neither do I. Thankfully, we have finally convinced the EPA that in their unrefined state, the rocks are a menace. That's why they've granted us the sole contract to extract the cores. The extraction will take place by a team of LexCorp employees that have passed only the highest level of security checks. It's a process that will take us years, but after it's complete, I will be able to say unequivocally that no one, not even my father, will be able to use them to harm anyone." 

"Years?" Martha questioned. "But what about until you're finished refining it?" 

"They'll be safely stored in the vault I mentioned earlier, guarded twenty-four hours a day by men handpicked by Sam Lane. Up until now, we've kept the one or two rocks we were using, also under heavy guard, in a lead-lined case down in Barbara's lab. Now that we've got federal approval for the refinement, we're going to begin processing a truckload of meteorite a week. They'll be transported by guard in a lead-lined truck to the Smallville plant where Gabe Sullivan and his most trusted staff are in charge of handling the job." Lex quirked a smile at Clark's mother. "Unfortunately, that means I'm going to have to impose on you, Mrs. Kent. You'll have to meet Chloe, or Barbara's father, at least once a week, at the site of the old uranium mine on the outskirts of Smallville." 

"I don't understand." 

"That's where the vault is. Remember last year, I asked you if you could hold a key for me, and I told you that I'd explain later?" At Martha's nod, Lex continued. "Two keys are required to open the vault. Barbara and I needed to have three people we could trust, but also three people who would do everything in their power to stop anyone, including me should I choose to let my baser Luthor instincts take control, or my father should he find a way to get to that stockpile. And speaking of Barbara, I also want to assure all three of you that she knows nothing of Clark's abilities or his origins. I trust her, but not with Clark's life." 

"Was I really just this blind all these years? Have you always been putting Clark first? Even when all I did was accuse you of being just like Lionel?" Jonathan asked quietly. 

"No, sir. You were right to distrust me. I haven't always done things in Clark's best interests, but I never knowingly wanted to hurt him either. Now that I have him in my life, I can promise you that I will never betray him. I'd give my life to protect him and your family." 

Lex had barely finished speaking when he found himself crushed into Clark's embrace. "Our family, Lex. Ours." 

* * *

The moment Lex's bedroom door clicked shut he felt himself pushed back against the wall, Clark's long, lean body pressed up against him. "Lex, I'm so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion about you and Barbara," Clark breathed out against Lex's ear, before pressing a trail of kisses down Lex's throat. 

Lex threaded his hands through Clark's shaggy mane of hair, arching his neck into Clark's kisses, and gasping as Clark's hands lowered to cup his buttocks. "I'm guessing you heard our voices and then focused through the walls?" 

Clark moved back slightly, so he could meet Lex's gaze. "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's just that I've spent the last several years jealously watching you with woman after woman, and then..." 

Lex cut off Clark's explanation with a searing kiss, steering Clark backwards towards his bed. When the back of Clark's knees hit the mattress, he stumbled, falling back onto the bed and pulling Lex down on top of him. The two chuckled together, the overwhelming passion of the moment instantly transforming into something much more. 

Lex propped himself up on his elbows and gently brushed a kiss against Clark's lips, before pressing their foreheads together and finishing Clark's earlier statement. "Then this last week we've been apart more than we've been together, and we've got a lot of years of distrust to make up for. Does that about sum it up? It's really okay, Clark. I've missed you too." 

Clark needed no further forgiveness. With a feral growl, and just a touch of superspeed, he flipped them so that he was pressing Lex down into the mattress. His lips crushed over Lex's, his fingers linking with Lex's as he stretched his lover's hands above his head, restricting Lex's movements, but making sure to gentle his hold so that if his lover wanted to, he could easily wriggle free. "God, I've wanted to do this all week. Need you so much." 

"Clark, your parents are in the other room." Lex gasped as Clark ground down into him, their cocks brushing through the layers of their clothing. Even as he protested though, Lex automatically parted his legs, allowing Clark to slide comfortably between them, and their groins to settle more comfortably together, providing the perfect angle for Clark to continue thrusting against him. 

Clark lifted up a bit, his lust-darkened eyes shining brightly as he made another pointed thrust of hips. "Lex, I'm quite sure you put them in the guest room all the way down the hall for a reason." 

Lex's eyelids fluttered as he attempted to control himself, groaning as he wrapped his legs around Clark's hips. "Shouldn't you still be shy about all of this?" 

Clark smiled wickedly, releasing Lex's wrists, and sitting back on his calves, pulling his sweater and undershirt over his head, leaving his chest bare. "Just because I was still a virgin last week didn't mean I hadn't spent hour upon hour imagining exactly what I'd do to you if I ever got the chance." 

Lex grinned, his hands lifting up to run along Clark's defined chest, enjoying Clark's needy gasp when his fingertips brushed over Clark's nipples. "Like that fantasy about my kitchen countertop?" 

Suddenly Lex felt a breeze around him, and next thing he knew he was lying naked beneath an equally naked Clark. "Maybe later, after Mom and Dad are gone." 

"Fuck, Clark. Anytime, anywhere. Just fuck me. Hard and fast. I want to feel you everywhere. Let me have it all, farm boy." Lex was surprised when he suddenly felt Clark tensing. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't. I could hurt you again." 

"Clark, you weren't yourself that night. Our first time together was rushed and imperfect, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy the feeling of having you possessing me like that." Lex's hands cradled Clark's face, and his thumbs traced along Clark's cheeks soothingly. "I love that you were gentle and careful with me the day after, but I need you to know that I want that other part of you that you've been trying to hide your whole life too... that rough, commanding side that's going to one day save our world. I want you to be able to let go with me. Trust me to tell you when something doesn't feel right, okay?" 

Clark let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, and smiled. "I do trust you." 

"And I trust you." Lex lowered his eyes, glancing up from underneath his lashes coyly, his hand sliding down between them to stroke Clark's rigid cock. "Now fuck me, farm boy." 

"I can do that." Another blur of speed later and Lex felt Clark's lubricated fingertips breaching his entrance even as his cock was engulfed in the moist heat of Clark's sinful mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Lex's hands gripped onto Clark's head, his hips thrusting up into the suction even as he spread his legs wider. Clark's fingers twisted up to prod Lex's prostate. "Jesus, Clark. Fast fucking learner. So damn good." 

Clark lifted up, giving the head of Lex's cock one final swipe with his tongue, smiling at the whimper he received as he removed his fingers from Lex at the same time. 

"Nobody else but me, Lex. Never," Clark pleaded, crawling up over Lex's body, lifting Lex's toned legs over his shoulders and pressing Lex back into the bed. 

"Never," Lex promised. 

Less than an instant later, Lex felt the head of Clark's well-lubricated cock breaching his entrance. He watched Clark slowly and steadily press forward until he was fully seated, and then their eyes locked. Lex pushed up on his elbows, stretching up to kiss his young lover again, their tongues lazily stroking together as they both took a moment to adjust. 

"Gotta move, Lex," Clark panted out. 

"Fuck me hard enough to leave bruises, Clark. Mark me." 

Clark didn't need further encouragement, he slid out only to slam back again into Lex, each thrust of his hips pushing Lex up higher in the bed, until Lex's head was nearly ready to slam against the headboard. Then suddenly, Lex felt yet another rush of air, and the next thing he knew he was seated astride Clark's legs, one of Clark's large hands on either of his hips, lifting Lex's body weight effortlessly, and impaling Lex again and again on his cock. 

Lex could do little more than hold onto Clark's shoulders as his younger lover brought them both closer and closer to their releases. Without even a touch to his aching cock, Lex could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching as every thrust of Clark's hips slammed against his prostate. But in the end, it wasn't the amazing sex that pushed Lex over the edge. It was listening to Clark's breathy promises of love, and of forever together, that drove Lex into the most intense climax he could remember. He came without a touch to his cock, biting down into Clark's shoulder to muffle his scream, his cock jerking as jets of pearly come shot out, decorating his and Clark's chests. 

The rhythmic spasms of Lex's anal muscles were finally too much for Clark, and he lost what was left of his control. His fingers tightened on Lex's hips just a touch stronger than any human ever could, and he released his seed deep inside Lex's channel. 

The two clung onto each other, both breathing heavily. After a few moments, Clark gently lifted Lex up off of his cock, and then lowered them both to the bed, settling Lex's head against his chest, and pulling the comforter up over both of them. 

"It gets even more amazing every time," Lex observed quietly, the awe evident in his tone. 

"You're the one who's amazing, Lex," Clark whispered, brushing a kiss against Lex's scalp. He slid his hand down Lex's hip gently. "You're sure that you're okay?" 

"I'm more okay then I've ever been before in my life," Lex promised, pressing his lips against Clark's collarbone. 

The two laid in comfortable silence for only a few minutes before Clark sighed dramatically. "I suppose we have to get ready for that party, huh?" 

Lex snorted, slapping Clark's chest playfully. "Yeah, we do. And since we're rather sticky, I suppose we should start getting ready now. But after tonight, we're both taking a week off, and we're spending it in bed." 

"I think I can live with that." 

* * *

The party that evening had been a rousing success. The murmurs that had heralded Clark and Lex's arrival had only increased when the gathered crowd had seen that the two were accompanied by not only Clark's parents, but by the woman who had been recently rumored to be Lex's latest conquest. The fact that Barbara Gordon was doted on by Clark during dinner had the reporters who were present abuzz with questions, and eagerly awaiting the promised after-dinner press conference and announcements. 

When that time finally came, the room held its collective breath as Lex stood, assisting Barbara to maneuver her wheelchair to the podium and getting her comfortably settled, before he began to speak. 

With the cocky self-assurance that Lex Luthor was known for, he updated those present on LexCorp's latest research developments. He then introduced Barbara, explaining her role in the future of Cadmus Laboratories and LexCorp. The question and answer period that followed, not surprisingly, was interrupted with a very pointed question, from none other than Lois Lane, about Lex's relationship with Clark. Instead of letting Lex answer the question, however, Barbara interrupted, met Lois' smug smile with a smirk of her own, and proceeded to spin their concocted tale, rolling her eyes dramatically when she recounted how annoyingly sappy the young billionaire had been during years of casual pillow talk when he was talking about his presumably unrequited love for Clark Kent, and then describing the excited and happy phone call she had received from Lex the morning after he and Clark had finally gotten together. 

Once Lois had been sufficiently put in her place, the rest of the press conference focused on Lex's announcement about LexCorp's amazing new nerve therapy. After one particular question, Lex offered to show the press an example of one of Cadmus' success stories and nodded toward the band just before extending his hand to Barbara. Without hesitation, Barbara stood, camera bulbs flashing all around her as the music began, and Lex shared a dance with the woman who had been robbed of her ability to walk nearly three years ago by a madman's bullet. 

As soon as they finished, they were met with a chorus of cheers. Clark, the Kents, as well as Barbara's father and several others swarmed the pair to congratulate them on their success. Lex interrupted the celebration only for a moment to assure the reporters that his staff was handing out a detailed prospectus that should more than answer any technical questions they had, and then proceeded to ignore everyone else in favor of wrapping his arms around Clark. 

The two spent the next few minutes gently swaying together on the dance floor, their love for each other obvious to even the most hardened cynic in the room. Finally, with all eyes upon them, Lex guided their lips together in a deep kiss. The kiss was the last thing he remembered before suddenly, his world went black. 

* * *

Lex's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Clark's concerned gaze. 

"Lex! Thank God." 

"I'm fine, Clark," Lex promised. "What happened? And where are we?" 

"You passed out," Barbara answered for Clark, not even turning to acknowledge Lex as she dipped various testing supplies into what must have obviously been a sample of Lex's blood. "You're down in one of the medical labs, and you're not leaving until you've had a proper assessment. You've been running yourself ragged, and now that I've got you here, I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied that you're all right. I know you'll just ignore me if I demand you go to a proper physician, so I'm running the damn tests myself." 

"I'm fine," Lex growled out, levering himself into a sitting position and moving to stand, only to be stopped by Clark's hand on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't get sick?" 

"Then how do you explain fainting dead away in my arms, upstairs?" Clark questioned anxiously. 

"I wanted to have my knight in shining armor come to my rescue?" Lex teased, this time successfully evading Clark's restraining hand and making it to his feet before being overcome by a wave of dizziness, and sinking heavily down onto the couch again. 

"This is nothing to joke about. You're scaring the hell out of me, Lex." 

Lex met Clark's worried gaze, and had to admit that he too was more than a bit troubled about what could be affecting him. 

"Fine," he replied, turning his attention toward Barbara. "So what have you got so far?" 

Barbara studied the computer print out before her, scanning down the sheet as she informed Lex of his results. "Your metabolites and electrolytes are fine, blood count good. I don't see anything out of the normal ranges, except for your usually elevated white count." Suddenly her finger stopped halfway down the page, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Wait a minute, what the hell? That can't be right." 

She quickly turned back to the computer, rerunning the statistics. 

"What is it?" Lex demanded. 

Barbara didn't answer, just moved to retrieve a piece of equipment, maneuvering it to the side of the couch Lex was sitting on. Clark quickly moved out of her way, perching on the arm of the sofa. Barbara picked up a probe from the machine, generously squirted gel onto the base of it, and then rather unceremoniously hitched up Lex's shirt, exposing his abdomen. 

"What the fuck?" 

"Shut up and lay down, Lex," Barbara snapped back. "You'll think I'm an idiot if I say this out loud. You're going to have to see it to believe it. Hell, I'm going to have to see it to believe it." 

As Barbara flipped on the monitor attached to the probe, Clark's eyes bulged comically. He wasn't exactly sure what Barbara suspected, but he had only seen this particular machine used once before, and that was when his mother had been... Not even bothering to watch the monitor, Clark engaged his x-ray vision, and focused on Lex's abdomen, in the same spot where Barbara was performing the ultrasound. His gasp echoed Barbara's as they found the same thing at almost the same moment. 

"How is that possible?" Clark questioned, his voice unusually high-pitched, betraying his shock and fear. 

"I have no clue," Barbara answered calmly. "I'm assuming that with his physiology..." 

"Tell me what the hell is going on," Lex commanded, looking between Clark and Barbara. "What did you find? Is it cancer?" 

"Lex, you're pregnant," Clark answered, trying desperately to control his emotions as he continued to focus his vision on the ever-growing bundle of cells that would one day soon be their child. 

"That's not funny," Lex stated emphatically, pushing Barbara's hand and the probe forcefully away from his body. He yanked a handful of tissues from a nearby box, and angrily swabbed the remaining gel off his abdomen. 

"Funny or not," Barbara argued, turning the monitor so that Lex could view it easily, "in about eight and a half months you're going to be giving birth." 

"Is it still escaping everyone's understanding that I'm MALE!" Lex ground out, refusing to look at the screen. 

Barbara's tone gentled and she squeezed Lex's hand affectionately. "You're a genetically altered mutant, who apparently can conceive children. I suppose anything is possible. How the hell should I know? I'm guessing here. All I know for sure is that inside of you now, in something suspiciously resembling a uterus, is a growing human embryo." 

Lex felt Clark's arms gently encircling him. He eagerly leaned into Clark's warmth, and for the first time, allowed himself to look up at the monitor. His voice choked with emotion when he saw the incontrovertible evidence in front of him. "Oh, Jesus. We're having a baby." Lex turned worried eyes toward Clark. "Clark, I had no idea." 

"Do you think I did?" Clark questioned softly. 

"No, I know that you couldn't have known. I just... There's so much to consider." Lex's body suddenly tensed. "Holy fuck! I need a sure fire way to protect this baby from Lionel. If he has even one inkling about the fact..." Lex stumbled over his words, trying to find some way to express his fears about Lionel wanting to use a child of Clark's in some nefarious way without exposing Clark's secrets to Barbara. "The fact that I actually have the ability to carry a child, I mean. Somehow I'll need to convince him that I had fathered a child before we got together, and..." 

"And that person should be me," Barbara supplied. "I'll pretend to be pregnant to cover for you." 

Lex looked up at Barbara, already shaking his head negatively. "No, it wouldn't be fair to ask you to perpetrate that kind of hoax." 

"You helped me find a way to protect my city and the man who became my best friend. Then after I got shot, you helped me realize that even without my legs I could still contribute. Then, you helped me get my legs back. Do you even comprehend how many doors you've opened for me? Let me do this." 

Barbara met Clark's confused gaze with a tight smile. "I'm trusting you with a secret that only Lex and one other person is privy to right now. I think though, that under the circumstances, you need to understand exactly why I'd do anything for Lex. Several years ago, Lex and I were talking about a mutual associate of ours who we both realized had taken to disguising himself as an overgrown bat and enacting his own brand of vigilante justice on an unsuspecting Gotham City. We both had concerns that this person was often a bit too exuberant and needed someone to soften his rather rough edges. Two nights later, I took to the skies as Batgirl." 

"Y-you're..." Clark stammered out. 

Barbara nodded affirmatively before continuing, finishing Clark's statement herself. "Batgirl. Or, I was, until the night I was shot. Lex has been my silent partner, for lack of a better term. He bankrolled anything I needed regarding equipment and supplies. After Joker shot me, Lex helped me though my recovery, and encouraged me to find another way to use my talents to help people. From the ashes of my old life, the Oracle was born." 

Shocked though he was at Barbara's admissions, Clark recognized the level of trust that this woman who barely knew him was placing in him by admitting her deepest secrets. Making a snap decision that they would have to trust the woman whose help they would continue to need to keep their child's origins a secret, Clark made a leap of faith, and held Barbara's gaze. "I think it's my turn now." 

"No, Clark," Lex warned. "It's not necessary..." 

"Yes it is, Lex," Clark interrupted. "She deserves to know." 

Lex searched Clark's eyes for any sign of hesitation before nodding in agreement. He turned to Barbara, fixing her with a pointed glare. "You will never breathe a word of what he tells you to anyone else, including the JLA, or I promise you that I will make your life a living hell." 

"You have my word," Barbara promised. "You know I'd do anything to protect you, and that protection extends to Clark and his family." 

Lex was about to say something else, when he felt Clark's hand on his shoulder. "I believe her, Lex. It's going to be all right." Lex nodded grudgingly, and Clark turned his attention to Barbara. "If I had to hazard a guess at how Lex could become pregnant, I think that it's probably due to some combination of Lex's physiology and mine." 

Barbara snorted, and visibly relaxed. "That's the big secret? You were mutated by the meteors as well?" 

Clark licked his lips and his eyes darted about anxiously for a moment before his gaze locked with Barbara's. "Not quite. I sort of came down with them." 

"Excuse me?" Barbara queried, even as she sat down hard in one of the chairs across from Lex and Clark. 

"The meteors were part of my home planet, Krypton. I'm the last survivor." 

Barbara blinked several times in rapid succession, her mouth opening and closing twice before she was able to verbally express her amazement at what Clark had revealed. "You're serious. You were born on another planet?" she whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially in her chair. 

"He's very serious, Barbara," Lex added gently. "I'm sorry I had to keep you in the dark, but..." 

Barbara held up her hand, forestalling any further apologies. "Don't. It wasn't your place to tell me. I'll take time to freak out about this later," she mumbled, "but this just makes my contribution to this so much more necessary. There's no question anymore. You're letting me do this. You've got to let me pretend to be the mother of this baby." 

"That would require you putting your life on hold for months," Lex argued. "Pretending to be my ex-lover involved a one night commitment." 

"We just established before hundreds of people that we have been in a very casual, friendly sexual relationship. It only makes sense that I pretend to be pregnant with your child. Anyone who knows me will readily attest to the fact that I have no desire to raise a child on my own. However, I could easily be persuaded to carry a child to term for the man who just engineered the technology to give me back my ability to walk, and his lover. After the baby is born, I can legally sign over parental rights to you both." 

Lex dropped his head into his hands. "Can you give us a few minutes, Barbara? I think Clark and I need some time alone." 

"I'll go up to your place and let the Kents know that you're okay. I'll wait for you there." 

Barbara kissed first Lex and then Clark on their cheeks, before quietly leaving the room. The two young men sat staring at the monitor together for a while, until Lex's barely audible voice broke the silence that had stretched between them. 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I wanted to take things so slow with you." 

Clark shrugged, one hand reaching up to cup Lex's face even as the other strayed down to protectively cover the area where their baby was growing. "So we increase the pace. I already know that I'm in love with you. I guess I'll just have to speed up my plan and marry you now instead of after I finish college." 

Lex's eyes widened. "Marriage? Clark, are you sure? That's a big step. Gay marriage isn't even legal in the state of Kansas." 

"I know it's a big commitment, and it's one I wouldn't want to make with anyone but you. Even if it can't be legal, I want to hear the words. I want you to know that I mean them. I want my family to be together... you, me, and our baby." 

"Fuck, Clark. We're having a baby," Lex whispered. 

"I know." 

"And we're getting married. I'm actually going to marry someone who doesn't intend to murder me." 

Clark chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Yep." 

Lex turned his face into Clark's palm, gently kissing Clark's hand before whining. "I haven't even gotten a chance to fuck _you_ yet." 

"I think that can be arranged once we get upstairs," Clark whispered huskily. 

Lex sighed, brushing a fingertip across Clark's lips. "You just don't do anything small, do you farm boy?" 

"ME? I'm not the one who's knocked up here!" Clark teased. 

"Yeah, but you're the one who did the 'knocking'," Lex quipped back, albeit a bit hysterically. 

"It's going to be okay, Lex. We're going to get through this like we'll get through everything from now on... together." 

"I like the sound of that. I love you, Clark Kent." 

"I love you too, Lex Luthor." 

* * *

Clark and Lex were married in a quiet ceremony in Hawaii with only close friends and family in attendance. With Barbara and Chloe standing as their witnesses, and a proud Jonathan and Martha looking on, Clark and Lex pledged their devotion and their love, and sealed their promises with a kiss. Though their marriage wouldn't be legal in Kansas, the two signed a Domestic Partnership Agreement that would serve to protect both of them, and their unborn child. 

The AI had been able to design a device for Lex which would disguise his pregnancy, allowing him to work almost up until the child's birth. Life continued in its normally abnormal vein - Lex attending board meetings and Clark attending college. Their love for one another and their commitment to one another grew stronger every day. 

Lex decided almost immediately that the best defense against his father was a strong offense, and he focused his attentions on neutralizing the threat his father posed to his burgeoning family. With help from Barbara and a few of her friends from the Justice League, Lionel was kept so busy attempting to stay out of jail that he barely had time to care about his ongoing game of one-upmanship with his son. 

The birth of their daughter had been disgustingly easy by human standards. The AI had assured Clark that Lex's body would change as needed to allow him to give birth naturally. It had also confirmed that the only human Clark could have successfully produced offspring with would be one who had been genetically altered by kryptonite. Lex and Clark's first time together had triggered the bodily processes already dormant in Lex, enabling him to carry a Kryptonian offspring. Their second time together, their baby had been conceived. 

Eight and a half months later, with Barbara and Clark's assistance, Lex gave birth through a passage that appeared in his lower abdomen as soon as the contractions had started. Two short hours after labor had begun, Clark and Lex were holding their baby girl, Kendall Lillian Kent-Luthor, in their arms. 

Barbara, with the help of her best friend, Bruce Wayne, who was already one of Lex's business partners and good friends, assisted with the day-to-day operations of LexCorp until Lex had sufficiently recovered and was able to return to work. 

Lex and Clark spent many an evening just holding each other and staring at the miracle that was their little girl. The start of their relationship had been far from perfect, but their inauspicious beginning just made both of them work harder on a daily basis to keep their love alive, not knowing until many years later how close they had almost come to losing their one chance at happiness. 

* * *

_Twenty_ - _four_ _years_ _later_... 

All in all, Lex thought that he had handled it quite well when he had woken up to the sight of the young man who had drugged Clark with red kryptonite so long ago. He had merely launched himself at the bleached blonde, snarling protectively, not even stopping to wonder why after twenty-four years, the young man looked exactly as he had that night at the castle. When Clark had superspeeded in between the two and yelled for the AI to remove the glamour immediately, Lex had frozen in shock as the air around the blonde shimmered, leaving Lex staring instead at his dark-haired son's anxious face. 

Now, thirty minutes, two double scotches, and an amazing tale later found Lex pacing back and forth in front of his husband and his eldest son, his heels clicking against the crystal floor of Superman's icy fortress in the Arctic. 

"So let me just sum this all up. You are claiming that _you_ are the one responsible for your dad and me getting together that night. That you - no, another you - somehow went into the past from some alternate timeline where I'm the villain of the story," Lex clarified, repeating back the most salient points from the amazing tale that Conner had just relayed to him. "You posed as a classmate of your dad's for nearly a semester to gain his confidence, managed to get your grandfather to hire you to expose your dad's secret, and then drugged your dad so that he would admit his feelings for me." Conner nodded dumbly in agreement. "And all because the AI said that this was the turning point in my 'road to evilness'," Lex quoted sarcastically, the ice in his glass clinking as he raised his fingertips making little quote marks in the air. "The AI also created both a method for you to enter the past, and that rather hideous California boy glamour." Lex turned his attention towards Clark, narrowing his gaze, and scowling. "I always thought it was odd that you wanted to name him after..." 

"I swear to you, Lex," Clark promised. "I didn't remember any of this until just a few minutes ago. My memories converged right when Conner's did. In this timeline I really just wanted to name Conner after that guy because as far as I was concerned, getting drugged that night and ending up in bed with you was the first thing that had gone right in my life in a long time. If you recall, you thought it was a great idea to name him Conner simply because every time Lionel heard Con's name he would know that we knew he had set us up." 

Ignoring Clark for the moment, Lex again turned to his son. "So if you hadn't entered the past...?" 

"Our life, as you remember it, wouldn't exist," Conner answered softly. "You would have genetically engineered me in a laboratory, hoping to somehow harness Dad's powers, or to have someone as strong as him to defeat him at last. Kendall and Kenny would have never been born." 

Lex slammed down his empty glass on the table in front of him, huffing skeptically. "I've believed a lot through the years, but this is like something out of a bad science fiction movie. This is just too incredible of a story to believe." 

Conner sighed, his head leaning forward to rest against his hands. "All I know is that I was standing outside of LexCorp Towers, going to see if Kenny wanted to fly with me to China for dinner. He had already left for the day, so I ducked into the side alley to take off. Suddenly, it was like I felt another self slamming into my body." Conner's hands were shaking as he dragged them through his curly raven locks, and looked up to meet Lex's gaze. "It's just like what Dad described when Jor-El manipulated him into entering the cave wall - like he was both Kal-El and Clark at the same time, but still two different people. That's what I feel like. I'm still your Conner, but I'm also that guy who broke out of your laboratory and grew up in Smallville pretending to be Clark Kent's cousin. It's fucking confusing. I'm having an identity crisis of epic proportions. I'm not sure which Conner I really am. Suddenly, all of these memories started flooding back, and something told me I had to come here to the Fortress." 

Lex's reticence to believe what he was hearing died as soon as he heard the strain in his son's voice. He lowered himself to his knees in front of Conner, cradling the young man's face in his hands. This wasn't Kendall, who wouldn't hesitate but to use her charms to wrap either of her fathers around her little finger. This wasn't Kenny, the practical joker. This was Conner - the young man who had always put their family first, before his own needs, who was always so protective of both his older sister and his younger brother, who had always wanted to help others, and who didn't know how to lie. But despite all the amazing and unique things that had happened in their lives already, Lex just had to be sure. "You promise me you're being honest with me? I know this is more Kenny's style, but you promise this isn't some elaborate prank?" 

"Would I have really come here if it was?" Conner questioned, his tone pleading. "You know I would never invade you and Dad's private time unless it was something this important." 

Lex offered his son a wan smile. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Conner. It's just hard to accept that there was a world without this family in it." 

"That's why I had to do it. Just the thought that this family could exist made it worth the risk." 

Lex blew out a breath. There would be time for freaking out about this later, but for now he felt the need to hold onto his family as tightly as he could. Dragging Clark and Conner into a rough embrace, his voice tight, tears streaming down his cheeks, he whispered, "Let's go home." 


End file.
